


Sherlock

by doctornerdington



Series: 221B Character Studies [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Character Study, Season/Series 02-03 Hiatus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 20:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctornerdington/pseuds/doctornerdington
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of 221B character studies, set between 2.3 and 3.1.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlock

He carries them with him, Sherlock does. Those who have reached through the ice and the sturm and drang, who have laid a finger to his skin and found him pleasing, who have spawned a measure of stillness in him, who have meant something, who have meant something. After all of it, when there’s nothing left that hasn’t been razed to the ground, he thinks he will go mad with the longing. Madness, surely, these clichés – there is not, there is NOT, any part of him missing. The heart is a hollow muscular organ that pumps blood through the circulatory system by rhythmic contraction and dilation. It’s only that he so feels the hollowness, now. Those he carries with him are sometimes quiet, since he’s fallen. Sometimes it seems they’ve vanished in the updraft, his claim tenuous, his grasp failing. Are they still with him, the ephemeral ones? Would it be their choice? Can he hold them tighter? He can’t think how. That’s when Molly coalesces in the shadows. Molly, the one who knows, stumbling a little, peeking between the bars of his mind (late a palace, presently a prison). The light of her, the goodness, it numbs like whiskey, and if he can’t sleep now, perhaps he will soon. Comfort comes: as she is one of his, he too is beloved.


End file.
